Fun with rice
by LaLALamsey
Summary: Rating for later on. This is a story about people eating rice. now the 5th chapter JOEY!
1. Bakura learns to always eat your rice

I love RICE! So that's why I'm writing....I mean typing this story about rice, because it's fun and I don't own.......nothing.  
  
Lets start off with Ryou and Bakura, Bakura wouldn't eat his rice.  
"I will not eat this rice!" shouted Bakura (told ya)  
"Why?" asked Ryou, while eating his own rice "Because it's evil......" "No it's not, It's not even alive" (is rice alive? was it ever)  
"I don't care I will not it eat it!" Bakura shoved the plate away "Then what will you eat?" asked Ryou "Some kind of meat, or toast from my favorite toaster TOASTY!" shouted Bakura happily? (Oh ya in my stories, or this one at least Bakura named the toaster Toasty, I don't now why)  
"Toast........you want toast?" asked Ryou with a twitch in his eye.  
"Yes" "Fine I'll get you your toast" said Ryou as he went to toast some bread. When the toast was done, well done, Ryou put some kind of weird green jelly on the toast, or was it something else? He put the plate infront of Bakura, who ate it very quickly.  
"That was so good, thank you Toasty" said Bakura as he went and patted the toaster? Then Bakura clutched his stomach and ran to the bathroom, then barfing noises came right after.  
"I guess it wasn't jelly after all" said Ryou he went over to the jar that was sitting on the counter, and looked at the label. The label said "Cream of Appleberry Jam" "Ok so it was some kind of jam but why is he-" Ryou didn't finish the sentence because Bakura's barfing could be heard again. Ryou turned the jar around, and on the bottom in fin print said _"expires and goes moldy on August 31st 1991"_ "It's over ten years old!?!" Ryou ran to the bathroom, but Bakura was collapsed on the floor, green stuff in the toilet and slightly on the floor. "I'm gonig to have to clean up again"  
  
End of chapter one!  
See what can happen when you don't eat your rice That was to weird Review plz! 


	2. Marik and too much rice

RICE RICE RICE RICE RICE RICE RICE RICE!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! RICE RICE........ok I'm done lets start with the next chapter: MARIK AND TOO MUCH RICE!  
  
Ok so we are starting off at Marik and Malik's house, and it's dinner time, can you see where this is going? They're sitting down eating dinner (bet it's rice)  
"Marik slow down" said Malik who was slowly eating rice (Ha I was right)  
"Why?" questioned Marik who was finishing his rice "More please!" "That was your tenth bowl" said Malik "No more" "What is wrong with eating rice" questioned Marik again.  
"If you eat to much something bad will happen" said Malik walking into the kitchen (or were they already in the kitchen? I don't know) Then the phone rang.  
"Marik get the phone now!" shouted Malik "fine you lazy ass.." mumbled Marik walking over to the phone. He picked it up. "What do you want?" "Beware of the rice" said a voice on the other end of the phone.  
"Bakura is that you?" questioned Marik "Fuck! How did you know?" "caller id" Marik said simply, "Now what is with this rice thing, I love rice (me too! )  
"Stupid caller id, I kill it" said Bakura not listen to what Marik had just said.  
"How can you kill caller id?" asked Marik "I'll, no wait, I'll...... come on think of it!! I oh forget this just beware the rice" "Why I just ate ten bowls of it" "You what?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?" screamed Bakura. Then there was a sound in the back ground, like a door opening. Then a voice came. It was Ryou. "Bakura what are you doing in the closet?" "Nothing" "and with the phone?" asked Ryou.  
"just talking to Marik is all" "Give me the phone you know you can't handle technology yet" "But it took me forever to get it to work!" whined Bakura. (Oo)  
"I know but I can teach you later, now give me the phone" "B-but" "Now or I'll take away Toasty again" "No not Toasty!" cried Bakura "Fine here" "Thank you, now get out of the closet" CLICK the phone hung up.  
"That was interesting" said Marik, then a lightbulb turned on in hi head. "Hey I've got a lightbulb!" he shouted.  
"It's I've got an idea, stupid" called Malik.  
"Shut up! If Bakura can't handle simple thing like a phone easily then I can blackmail him!" "Why that's stupid" said Malik coming back into the room with more rice.  
"Is not" said Marik as he turned around and saw the rice. He ran over and ate it all in seconds.  
"I can't believe you ate last weeks rice" said Malik.  
"What do you mean last weeks rice?" "The rice that's been in the back of the fridge since last week, oh and there was maggots in there that's why I was going to throw it out, but you ate it" Then Marik felt something move in his stomach, or at least it felt like it, then he ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. But didn't exactly make it, he threw up on the floor, and little things were moving around.  
So after that Marik was scared of rice. Bring rice near him and he'll run away like a little girl screaming "sanctuary!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
See I told you bad things happen, if you eat to much or not eat at all rice. Did that make sence, I thought not. meh Review plz! 


	3. Yami eating rice

Holy crap I haven't typed anything in forever, anyways I own nothing except rice....wait no not even that oh well. vv 

The rice is going to eat me.

So here we're at Yugi's house, during dinner (I bet you can guess what there eating) and Yugi is sitting at the table eating rice, and Yami is across the table poking the rice.  
"Stop poking the rice" said Yugi

"Why? it's evil"

"no it isn't"

"fine if it's not evil then you eat it!" shouted Yami pointing at Yugi

"I am eating the rice" said Yugi -.-  
"Then stop! I command you to stop eating the rice!!!" Yami shouted again

"no"

"Stop" Yugi didn't say anything, he just very slowly started to put rice into his mouth and eat it.  
"I said Stop" said Yami as the phone rang.  
"I'll get it" said Yugi standing up and headed towards the other room. And Yami sat there staring at the rice, the 'evil' rice. Then the bowl of rice moved. Then it moved again, and then it started to talk "I'm going to eat you..." and like all evil things attacked Yami! So rice was everywhere and Yami was running around the room screaming, and the Yugi comes back, which was not good...for Yami.  
"What the heck happened here?!" asked Yugi

"the rice.." said Yami who was curled up in a ball in the corner. "it wants to eat me" "ummm Yami, rice can't eat you"

"Yes it can" shivered Yami

"Stop lying"

"I'm not lying!"

"that's it! you have to clean up this mess" shouted Yugi and then he walked off.  
"Stupid rice" mumbled Yami, so he cleaned up the rice and threw it out (poor rice) "that's right you...rice I win!" shouted Yami, dancing around.

now I see why i stoped typing for a while, because I keep having writers block, even if this was a bad chapter review anyways!


	4. Kaiba and the mysterious pasta

And now another exciting chapter of FUN WITH RICE!! ok not that exciting but still. and I still own nothing. 

Fun with rice.

Ok we can see (well not really see but you know what I mean) Mokuba eating rice, why? because it's dinner time, and there's no one with him, how sad. Why is no one with him? because Kaiba is working....upstairs....in his room....ANYWAYS! the phone rings, Mokuba picks up the phone and guess what he hears.  
"Beware of rice.....it evil"

"ummmm Bakura why is rice evil?" asked Mokuba

"CRAP! how did you know it was me?"

"caller id" -.-  
"I knew I should have killed caller id when I had the chance"

"you can't kill caller id" -.-  
"yes i can, and I will...whenever i get around to that..."

"sure...now why did you call me?" asked Mokuba

"Because rice is evil if you don't eat it?" said Bakura. "AND IF YOU EAT TOO MUCH OF IT!!!!!" called Marik from the background.

"question mark?" O.o

"I didn't eat rice, and I got sick" said Bakura "and I ate too much rice and got sick" said Marik, who had stolen the phone from Bakura.  
"well, I just ate my rice, and now I'm done so there rice is not evil"

"........yes it is"

"i'm leaving now" said Mokuba haging up the phone. So now Mokuba was very bored, so he decided that Kaiba needed something to eat, so he brought up some rice. "Mokuba pass me the wires over there" asked Kaiba, bent over some work, as Mokuba walked through the door of Kaiba's room.  
"Sure" he said, he picked up the wires and set them beside the rice on the tray, and set the tray beside his brother. "I brought yousomething to eat" said Mokuba.  
"ok thanks" said Kaiba still bent over the work. (wow he said thanks, what is this world coming to)  
Mokuba left the room to go do...whatever, and then he was bored agian and decided to go check in on his brother, he walked into the room, over to the desk to find that the rice was still there. "Why didn't you eat your rice?" he asked.  
"I did" said Kaiba "where are the wires I asked you to bring over?"

"they were right here, next to the rice" siad Mokuba

"oh....you mean the wasn't pasta?"

"only if pasta is cold, metal and hard to eat then yes"

"so then I ate the wires then......not good" Kaiba stood up and slowly walked into the bathroom and I guess that you can guess what happened next, so I'll just stop.....but please review even if this chapter wasn't that good.


	5. the eating song and blue rice

Yay! another chapter. chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok since i'm bored and someone asked me too, i'm going to write a chpater about Joey and Serenity....and in this chapter I own nothing...crap..vv 

Fun with rice!!

"It's Saturday!" shouted Joey, running around randomly, and then into a wall. "man that hurt" he said standing up. then he was very hungry, he had just eaten brekfest but the running around made him very hungry..again. so anyways he walks to the fridge and looks inside for something to eat.  
"ok we got, last weeks turkey, fruit ew, rice, some strange kind of meat with green fuzz, and a really gross looking sandwhich. So many choices, maybe I should just eat them all, except the fruit..."

A random person crashes through the window runs up to Joey and kicks him in the knee and says "eat the rice!!!!! it's all apart of the story!" and the he runs out the window, which is a bad idea because he's in an apartment, on a really high floor, which makes me want to ask how he got to the window in the first place...hmmmmmm I wonder.....anyways he falls to his doom, because he didn't look before he jumped. So Joey is no going to eat the rice.  
"no i'm not"

"yes you are"

"why? i have perfectly good turkey right here"

"I am the authoress here"

"really? I though the ceiling was talking to me"

"..." -.- "anyways eat the rice, or this ceiling will collapse on you"

"ok" Joey picks up the rice, and is about to eat it when he sets it down.

"what are you doing?"

"I have to dance and sing my amazing song about eating" says Joey, who then sarts to dance. "Eating EatingEating Eating EatingEating Eating Eating Eating Eating Eating Eating RICE RICE RICE Eating Eating Eating Eating Eating Eating Eating Eating Eating Eating Eating Eating RICE RICE RICE EatingEatingEatingEatingEatingEatingEating..ok now i'm done"

"do you do that everytime you eat?"

"yes, you should see me when I eat a whole meal or at one of those all you can eat places"

"just eat" -.-  
So now Joey finally eats the rice....and now I have writers block hits head on table crap.  
So when Joey is done eating the rice, Serenity walks in, see Joey and walks to the fridge to look for something, and Joey goes and sits on the couch and watches T.V (ahh so boring)

"ummm Joey?"

"yea?"

"where is my school project?"

"what school project?"

"the one that was here, and looked like a hill "

"i don't know, all I know is that rice is good"

"Rice? you ATE MY RICE! THAT WAS MY PROJECT!!!"

"how can rice be a project?"

"It WAS rice, that was glued together and painted" Serenity is now really mad, evne though she like never mad.  
"so thats why it was blue..."

And like all my other chapters they all end up being sick from the rice, well most of my chapters, please review and don't blame me for such a bad chapter I have writers block T-T


End file.
